A ta place
by MElY-MeLo
Summary: OS- Demande toi ce qu'il aurait put arriver. Imagine. Cette femme. Toute à toi. /-16/


Bonsoir, bonsoir

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "demande" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

C'est ma première fic sur Criminal Minds. Pourtant je suis une grande fan. J'en ferais bien d'autre. C'est pour ça que j'aime les nuit du FOF, ça me force à changer un peu de fandom. Et je prend vraiment du plaisir à me diversifier.

J'espère en tout cas que vous allez apprécier ^^

ATTENTION POUR PUBLIC AVERTI ! VIOLENCE !

* * *

**Son** : Where is my mind. PIXIES

* * *

_Demande toi ce qui aurait put arriver. _

_Imagine._

_Cette femme._

_Toute à toi._

_Tu l'aurais courtisé. Et elle t'aurait répondu cette salope. Parce que ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une pute comme les autres. Et comme toutes les autres dès que tu les as invité au restaurant elle s'est mise sur son trente et un. Elles aiment ça qu'on paye pour elles. Elles ne sont bonnes qu'à ça, à nous aguicher pour nous faire raquer. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été un autre. SALOPE._

_Tu lui aurait donné rendez vous dans une rue peu fréquenté. _

_Oui, tu aurais tout prévu à l'avance. _

_Ce que tu aimes c'est la chasse. Tu aimes les espionner pendant plusieurs semaines, voire des mois pour certaines. Tu les étudies, tu les choisis. _

_Oh non tu n'es pas un animal qui obéit à des pulsions soudaines, non ! Tu es bien plus que cela. Tu sait qui tu es, ce que tu es. Tu n'as pas peur. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de toi d'ailleurs. Ta mère si. Ta mère elle avait peur quand tu tuais des chats dans le jardin la nuit. Elle n'a jamais rien dit à ton père, elle avait trop peur qu'il vous frappe encore. Une raison stupide de plus pour cogner ceux qui sont faibles. Et ta mère elle était si faible. Elle se laissait insulter, tabasser, violer. Elle ne disait rien. Peut être qu'elle aimait ça après tout. Mais toi elle ne te défendait pas. Quand c'est toi qui prenait, elle ne bougeait pas._

_Ta mère, c'est la première femme que tu as haït. Tu as haït sa faiblesse. _

_Ton père tu l'as tué. Violement. Et comme tous tes meurtres suivants tu l'avais planifié. Tu n'as pas fait ça au hasard. Tu as attendu qu'il soit seul avec toi. Ta mère, elle était dehors. C'est là que tu l'as tué. Et tu as caché son coprs. Ta mère doit encore se douter que tu en es probablement responsable. Mais d'un côté, derrière sa faiblesse elle t'en es reconnaissante. Mais elle a toujours peur de toi._

_Depuis tu ne choisis pas tes victimes au hasard. Tu ne t'attaques pas aux enfants, non. Il n'y a pas d'intérêt c'est trop facile. Peut être plus tard quand ils auront grandit. _

_Toi ce que tu aimes c'est les femmes. Oh oui tu aimes les femmes. Les faibles. Celles qui fument, qui boivent, qui trompent leur maris. Celles qui délaissent leurs enfants. Tu dois les punir ces salopes. _

_Cette femme que tu vois ce soir. Elle est belle. Ca fait longtemps que tu l'observes. _

_Il faut que tu l'aies. Il te la faut. Et surtout. Tu veux ton souvenir._

_Tu l'amènes dans une impasse, lui expliquant surement que vous allez passer par une porte dissimulée, un super resto ou un bar branché underground. Elle ne te croit pas trop. Mais tu fais si propre sur toi. Tu inspires tellement la confiance. Elle te sourit et te suit._

_Erreur fatale._

_Tu passes ton bras délicatement sur ses épaules. Tu sens déjà l'excitation en toi à son paroxysme. Tu as des frissons partout. Tu sais que c'est pour très bientôt. Cette impasse tu ne l'as pas choisis au hasard. Il y'a une rangée d'immeuble désaffecté. Personne ne l'entendra hurler. _

_Elle te parle, tu ne l'écoutes pas bien sur . Tu es déjà loin en train de fantasmer sur la meilleure façon de la faire agoniser. _

_Tu bandes. Tu n'en peux plus. Mais tu te retient, vous êtes presque arrivé. Tu lui ouvres la porte. Tu joues encore le galant. Bientôt le mensonge va se terminer. _

_Elle se retourne vers toi. Elle doit voir qu'il y'a quelque chose de différent en toi. Elle ne reconnaît plus l'homme qu'elle a rencontré quelques jours plus tôt. Elle ne voit que ton regard. Celui d'un fou. Elle a comprit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un restaurant. Elle est tétanisée. _

_Tu espères qu'elle va se débattre un peu quand même sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Elle essaie de s'enfuir. Mais toi tu es entrainé. Et tu ne portes pas de talon. Tu l'as rattrape. Tu l'as pousse par terre. Tu entends son talon se casser. Tu l'as retourne sur le dos et tu la bloques. Tu t'assieds à califourchon sur elle, tu bloques ses jambes avec les tiennes. Elle est faible, même avec toute la rage du monde, elle ne peux pas se libérer._

_Elle crie. Tu aimes ça quand elles cries. Ca t'excite encore plus. Tu l'as frappe au visage. Mais pas trop fort. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle tombe dans les vapes. Tu la veux consciente. Tu veux l'entendre te supplier, appeler au secours. Tu veux voir la peur dans son regard. Tu veux la voir comprendre que s'en est finit d'elle. Qu'il n'y aura pas de miracle. _

_A force de coup, elle est de plus en plus faible elle ne se débat presque plus. Elle supplie toujours autant pourtant cette conne. _

_Tu prend le poignard que tu as coincé dans ta ceinture. Tu lui coupes les cheveux bien court à cette pute. Mince. Tu lui as abimé le cuir chevelu. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Tu ne veux trop l'abimer non plus. Tu es un gentlemen. Tu t'excuses de l'égratignure sur son crane. _

_Elle voit une lueur d'espoir._

_Pauvre conne. Il n'y en a pas. _

_Tu lui casses le nez avec un coup de poing. Elle suffoque. Tu peux entendre le sang dans sa respiration._

_Putin que c'est bon . _

_C'est bientôt la fin. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. _

_Tu mets tes mains sur son joli cou blanc. Elle essaie de défaire la pression de tes mains avec ses ongles, en vain. A la limite elle abimera tes nouveaux gants._

_Ses lèvres tremblent. Elle se bave dessus la dégelasse. Tu appuis de plus en plus. Ses yeux s'ouvrent de plus grand. Elle essaie de respirer plus fort. _

_Cherche pas salope, tu ne vas plus avoir d'air. _

_Mais tu relâches un peu. Puis tu appuies encore. Tu recommences ça plusieurs fois. A chaque fois qu'elle manque de s'évanouir tu lui redonnes un peu d'air. Tu fais durer le plaisir. Tu fais monter en toi la jouissance. _

_Puis tu n'en peux plus. Tu as envie d'enlever tes gants, de sentir son pouls sur ta peau, diminuer doucement. Tu as envie de sentir sa trachée s'enfoncer. Sa peau contre la tienne._

_Après tout. Tu n'es pas fiché._

_Reid ?

_Mmm ?

_Ca va ? demanda Derek Morgan.

_Oui, je me mettais juste à la place du tueur, répond le profiler en se relevant. Il faudrait demander à la scientifique de faire un relevé d'empreinte sur le cou de la victime.

_Comme toujours. Mais il ne laisse jamais d'indice.

_Je crois que cette fois on a une chance de le chopper ce salopard.

**FIN **


End file.
